Let me go
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: La vida es perfecta para Amy Rose. Tiene una de las mayores satisfacciones de la vida: Amar y ser amado. Pero ella tiene un secreto que es la clave para la destruccion de su mundo junto a su amado y el pronto descubrira cual es. One shot- Song fic SONAMY :D


**Hola! Les traigo lo que debe ser mi primer sonamy :D ( digo debe, porque ya he escrito leves cosas de la pareja xD) Este es un one-shot y song fic! De la cancion : Let me go de 3 doors down! Me he basado en el video le da cancion asi que espero que les guste este fic como a mi me ha gustado el video y cancion :D Asi que sin mas blablabla de mi parte! Los dejo para que disfruten!, :3**

**Let me go**

Noche. Ese momento en el que el sol esta oculto brindando luz a otro lugar en la Tierra y la luna toma su lugar. Cuando la luna toma prestada un poco de la gran energia luminosa de la estrella mas grande de nuestra galaxia y ambos trabajan en equipo para completar su rutina diaria.

En estos momentos , una joven erizo rosada y de hermosos ojos aceituna ; se prepara para trabajar. Talvez en dias anteriores, ella saldria de la ducha sin la mas minima alegria y con pensamientos como : "hora de la tortura" o " Porque no logro conseguir algo mejor?". Pero ultimamente todo habia cambiado. Sonreia a si misma frente al espejo pensando en lo afortunada que era su vida ; en lo afortunada que era de tenerlo a el.

_**One more kiss could be the best ... One more lie could be the worst... And all these thoughts are never resting... And you're not something I deserve...**_

Porque no hay mejor sentimiendo que amar y ser amado devuelta. Nunca penso sentirse asi en toda su vida. Jamas comprendio aquellas parejas hablando cursilerias bajo la sombra de un arbol en el parque. Tampoco las sonrisas de tarados que no se les borraba en todo el dia. Solia bromear diciendo : "Acaso no les duele las mejillas? No Amy , claro que no. Ellos ya tienen el gesto pasmado."

Ahora lo comprendia. Todos los dias se pellizcaba temiendo que fuera un sueño , pero no. Era verdad ; pura realidad. Y era la segunda mejor cosa que le habia pasado en toda su vida.

_**In my head there's only you now... This world falls on me...In this world there's real and make believe. And this seems real to me...**_

-Oh! Si! Amy Rose es la mujer mas feliz de la galaxia!- Alardeaba inmensamente feliz peinando sus puas frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba tras su puerta.

**Fragments of memories**

_Nunca olvidara el dia que el gran Sonic The Hedgehog le pidio que fuera su novia. Paseaba por la senda que rodeaba la cerca del gran parque de la universidad. El aparecio del lado del parque sorprendiendola. _

_-Maldito! Me has pegado un susto del demonio! Jajaajaj!- Bromeo acercandose a la cerca._

_-hej! Lo siento Ammes. Es...que llevo rato esperando verte...y...bueno al verte tuve que correr!- Se disculpaba algo apenado y con su voz entrecortada. Intentaba recobrar el aliento de la carrera. Su frente estaba humeda por las gotas de sudor y su camisa blanca estaba pegada a su tonificado abdomen ; gracias al mismo liquido._

_Estaba en una practica de futbol.Y al haberla visto a lo lejos , dejo a todos sus compañeros plantados. Amy solto una leve carcajada al ver a Shadow gritar blasfemias a su hermano a la distancia._

_-Bien aqui estoy. Que te urgia tant...mmmh!- Su frace fue descaradamente silenciada por un tierno y suave beso. El agarre de el en su cintura intentaba pegarla a el pero la barrera de metal entre ellos no le permitia hacer mucho._

_**And you love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand... And you love me but you don't know who I am... So let me go, let me go...**_

_Amy se separo de el viendolo a los ojos , totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida.- Serias mi novia, Amelia Rose?- su voz nerviosa y timida sobaba tan dulce y romantica. Ella simplemente amplio su sonrisa._

_-Claro que quiero ser tu novia, Sonic The Hedgehog!- Y con aquella respuesta volvio a besarlo , sintiendo como el sonreia complacido en medio del beso._

**Fragments of memories pause**

Desde ese dia todo era perfecto. Aquellas horas en la cafeteria junto a el. Escuchando sus ocurrencias. Esos dias en que se escapaban un rato de las clases. Cuando el la recibia en el estasionamiento con aquella tipica sonrisa que solo ella recibia por su parte ; sin olvidar el beso de bienvenida que era la costumbre que deseaba convertir en su rutina eternamente.

_**I dream ahead to what I hope for... And I turn my back on loving you... How can this love be a good thing... When I know what I'm goin through...**_

Su sonrisa desaparecio un segundo, siendo suplantada por una de tristeza. "Todo es perfecto, ecepto mi trabajo." Suspiro melancolica colocandose su larga gabardina negra. " Con suerte , es solo temporal." Se animo con su caracterictico positivismo retomanto aquella dulce sonrisa.

Detuvo su vehiculo y camino rapidamente al local de su trabajo : Chaos Club.

-Amy?- El erizo azul freno de golpe al ver a su pareja caminando sospechosamente en direccion a aquella barra de mala muerte.

Ojos jade se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la voz de la persona que amaba. Y no fue alegria lo que sintio al verlo venir a paso firme en su direccion.

-S..Sonic...yo...- Intento excusarse , pero su fuerte agarre la hizo callar.

\- Que demonios haces en este lugar?- La sacudio ligeramente sintiendose preso del coraje.

\- Yo...yo...yo...

-Habla!- Su macabra voz y peligrosa actitud alerto al guardia de seguridad del local.

Un gran cocodrilo verde los separo y vio a Sonic con cara de pocos amigos.- Mas vale que se retire y deje tranquila a la señorita , señor.

Sonic observo furioso al lagarto y luego miro a Amy ; estaba aterrada y sollozaba levemente. Iba a pedirle que fueran a otro lado. Pero estaba demasiado molesto y decidio que lo mejor era retroceder y hablar con ella luego.

Lo vio desaparecer en un rayo de luz azul y sintio que su mundo de quebro en ese momento. Como le explicaria que hacia alli?

_**In my head there's only you now... And this world falls on me. And in this world there's real and make believe...And this seems real to me...**_

\- Se encuentra bien?- Ahora la voz del cocodrilo no sonaba tan intimidante , mas bien consternado.

\- Si , Vector. Gracias.- Le dedico una leve sonrisa y lo vio asentir. Ambos se despidieron en la puerta y ella desapacerio dentro de el local.

Habian pasado un par de horas luego del incidente. Estaba mas calmado y deseaba arreglar las cosas. Se sentia culpable por haber tratado a la rosada de aquella manera y le quemaba el pecho al recordar su expresion dolida y con lagrimas. Sobre todo saber que el era el causante. " Tal vez ella trabaja alli. Cierto? No tengo porque pensar que me traiciona. Si , debe ser mesera o algo asi. Pero porque nunca mensiono que trabajaba?" Cada segundo que pasaba significaba mas pregungas y menos respuestas.

Entonces decidio que lo descubriria por si solo ; y si estaba equivocado se disculparia. Y asi fue. Giro sobre sus pasos y corrio a toda velocidad al local.

Con suerte aquel cocodrilo no estaba cerca y pudo entrar sin problemas. Pero lo que vio borro su sonrisa prepotente de sus labios. Aquello no era una barra cualquiera. Era un club de bailarinas exoticas. Se acerco con sigilo a la tarima dividida en tres secciones con tubos y tres bailarinas. Una ardilla cafe se quitaba casi toda su ropa en medio de un baile sensual mientras una horda de hombres le lanzaban cumplidos sucios. En el otro extremo danzaba una murcielago blanca con ropas de cuero negro y medias de malla purpura. Recibiendo la misma atension que la ardilla. Y para su desgracia , en el mismo centro y recibiendo la mayor parte de la atension , vio a Amy mostrandole el trasero a un tigre de bengala que colocaba un billete en su tanga de licra color naranja.

Su corazon salto un latido al ver como ella se paraba de la forma mas descarada de todas y abrazaba el tubo colocando sus pechos de forma que quedaran divididos con el metal en el centro. El bustiel con diseño de llamarada estaba repleto de billetes y ella parecia disfrutar toda la atension.

Su mirada se oscurecio y cerro sus manos con fuerza apartando la mirada de la escena. Limpio una lagrima profuga y asi como habia llegado , desaparecio sin ser visto.

_**And you love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. And you love me but you don't know who I am... So let me go, just let me go, let me go...**_

Ahora el sol alumbraba el panorama con su imponente resplandor. Un nuevo dia comenzaba y la joven rosada ahora se preparaba para ir a la universidad. Su sonrisa se encontraba perdida en aquella angustia que no abandonaba su pecho y su mente repetia una y otra vez lo que le diria a su amado ese dia.

Detuvo su auto en el estasionamiento y observo con melancolia el lugar en el que su novio la recibia todos los dias. Hoy no hay beso ni sonrisa para ella. Suspiro abrazandose a si misma y continuo su camino. Paseo por el corredor de casilleros , sintiendo las miradas acusadoras de las amigas del chico de mirada esmeralda. Ignoro todo y entro al comedor esperando encontrarlo. No tuvo suerte.

Tomo su primera clase sin animos y sin prestar atension. Le habia enviado varios mensajes y no obtuvo respuestas. Por esta razon miraba su telefono cada cinco minutos y no paraba de observar al reloj de pared como si pudiera adelantarlo mentalmente. " Esto es inutil."

Recogio sus cosas y salio de clase sin ser vista. De igual forma no estaba prestando la mas minima atension a la clase y la ansiedad la tenia mas que irritada.

Salio por el mismo pasillo de casilleros y al bajar las escaleras de la entrada de aquel edificio , lo vio. Charlaba animadamente con su hermano y un equidna rojo.

Ella toco su hombro timidamente y el volteo a verla sobre su hombro. Se mantenia sin expresion alguna. Los demas la observaron en silencio y luego lo vieron a el. Pero Sonic simplemente se marcho y estos lo siguieron.

Dolida y con lagrimas en sus ojos lo vio partir comprendiendo lo que aquello queria decir ; ya no eran mas que simples extraños con recuerdos en comun.

_**And no matter how hard I try. I can't escape these things inside I know, I know. When all the pieces fall apart... You will be the only one who knows, who knows...**_

Y asi pasaron las semanas. El por su lado y ella por el suyo. No cruzaban miradas pero ambos observaban al otro en silencio. Ambos con sus almas destruidas. Habia ocaciones en las que ella inrrumpia en llantos en medio de las clases o el comedor. Amy simplemente perdio todo lo que significaba su persona. En el bar bailaba sin energias y se mantenia distante a todo lo que acontecia.

Una tarde, mientras el sol se ponia de acuerdo con la luna para intercambiar posiciones , Sonic se encontraba en una cafeteria junto a sus dos amigos y un par de chicas. Todos reian y charlaban amenente ; menos el. Se mantenia pensativo. La extrañaba como a nada ni nadie y eso le dolia. Llevaba dias preguntandose si no fue muy insensible la forma en la que la trato o mas bien ignoro.

Decidido. Esa noche tomo rumbo a donde sabia que residia la rosada. Entonces observo a la distancia. Amy llegaba vestida con aquella chaqueta larga y exceso de maquillaje con unas bolsas de compra. Una coneja mayor la recibia con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta. Amy le sonrio con dulzura , saco un dinero y se lo entrego. La mujer asintio agradecida y salio de alli.

Sonic giro su cabeza en señal de confusion y se acerco un poco mas a la humilde vivienda. Entonces sintio como su corazon se estrujaba en su pecho y lo hacia sentir miserable al ver la escena atravez de la ventana.

_**You love me but you don't know who I am... I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. And you love me but you don't know who I am... So let me go, just let me go...**_

Amy entro a lo que parecia ser una pequeña habitacion. Su rostro cansado desaparecia y una dulce sonrisa e inmensa paz sustituyo toda señal de depresion. La joven erizo abrazaba a una bebe erizo verde con vetas rosadas. Debia tener no mas de once meses de edad.

Amy le dio un beso y la recosto en su cuna. La bebe sonreia y agarraba una foto de las que adornaban; una foto de ella con Sonic en la cafeteria. Suspiro con tristeza ante el recuerdo de lo que fue y nunca volvera a ser.

_**And you love me but you don't... You love me but you don't. You love me but you don't know who I am... You love me but you don't. You love me but you don't. You love me but you don't know me.**_

_**Que les parecio? :D Si ya se! El final es algo confuso y parece incompleto , pero asi queda el video xD Deja a uno con ganas de saber que pasara verdad? xD Anyways! Espero que igual de halla gustado! Esperaban ese desenlace? Jajaja es algo predecible para mi entender pero igual es interesante. Y si a alguno de ustedes les parecio curiosa la descripcion de la hija de Amy! Pues si! Es hija de Amy y Scourge xD Muero por saber que opinan asi que dejen sus reviews :D**_


End file.
